Sauvetage
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS. Défi lancé et relevé. Stiles en mode badass qui doit sauver les miches de son Alpha stone et inutile


On m'a lancé un défi. Je le relève et voilà.

Merci Celikwi. J'espère que ça te convient ^^

* * *

Je coupe le contact de ma Roscoe et immédiatement je sens qu'il y a un truc qui va pas. Bon mes sens ne sont qu'humain mais voir l'intégralité de la meute, assise sur notre palier, couvert de boue et de sang ça a tendance à vous mettre la puce à l'oreille ! J'attrape mon sac de cours par habitude et me prépare à sortir. Ils sont silencieux. Et c'est rare. Je serre les dents et inspire à fond. Mon sac sur l'épaule je claque la porte de la voiture. Assez fort. Le bruit résonne et les fait sursauter. Je ne passe pas par trois chemins.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ; _je demande directement à mon meilleur ami et Bêta de la meute de… Je percute. Ça me coupe le souffle. Me fait crisper les poings_ ; Où. Est. Derek ? ; _ma voix est polaire_

\- Ecoute Stiles je…

\- OÙ EST DEREK ? ; _oups je crois que j'ai hurlé là, tant pis. Erica se lève et tente de poser sa main sur mon avant-bras_ ; Ne me touche pas ! ; _je crache en reculant, mon sac valdingue dans ma portière ;_ Alors ?

\- On a eut un ou deux petits problèmes

\- Merci de l'euphémisme Scott ; _je le bouscule pour accéder à ma porte, ils s'écartent tous devant moi comme la mer devant Moïse ;_ Je mords pas ; _je siffle, vipérin_

\- Désolé ; _tente courageusement Isaac_

\- DÉSOLÉ ? ; _j'inspire et pose mes deux mains sur le chambranle, j'ajoute mon front parce que voilà quoi_ ; Pourquoi c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois encaisser ? ; _j'ouvre ma porte et jette mon sac_

Le premier truc que je voie, bien évidemment, c'est ce foutu gilet qu'il portait encore ce matin. Je l'attrape et le drape sur moi. J'hume le col. Ça me calme un peu. Je perçois que Scott va encore parler.

\- La ferme Scotty. J'ai besoin d'un café et de calme pour réussir à assimiler ce que vous allez me raconter

Plus un son dans notre maison. Seul le crachotement de la cafetière. Et des reniflements. Qui pleure ? Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. C'est Liam. Pppffff ! Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce geste me fait penser à lui bien sûr. La colère me brûle à nouveau. On a déjà tellement galéré à se mettre ensemble. Rien n'allait jamais.

Que ce soit lui qui voulait pas parce que c'était trop dangereux pour moi. Tu parles.

Que ce soit lui, encore, qui voulait pas à cause de notre différence d'âge. Grosse connerie.

Que ce soit lui, toujours, à cause de son passif « tout les gens que j'aime meurent ». Bon pas totalement faux mais allé quoi, soyons pas pessimiste.

Que ce soit lui, ah mais merde en fait c'est toujours lui, parce que j'ai pas fini le lycée. Maintenant que je suis à la fac ça va quand même mieux.

Que ce soit mon père, ouais changeons un peu de bouc émissaire, à cause de l'âge, du passé de Derek, de son casier, de… Pfff ils ont été trop chiants !

Même Scott s'y est mis à un moment. Jusqu'au moment où je lui ai mis ma main dans sa tronche ! Bref ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

Mon café coulé je prends la tasse, rejoins le salon et m'affale sur un fauteuil. J'hume l'odeur du breuvage et fixe mon meilleur ami. Il sourit gauchement. J'avale une gorgée.

\- Ok envoie. Mais de manière succincte Scott _je le préviens_

\- Bien ; _longue inspiration de la part de mon ami, ça n'augure rien de bon_ ; On devait aller voir cette meute là. La même que celle que vous avez rencontré pendant vos vacances sur la côte ; _les images idylliques de cet échappée jaillissent dans ma mémoire et je souris ;_ Donc elle était plutôt pacifiste quoi. On a pas pris trop trop de précaution. Mais… ; _il se gratte la gorge_ ; En réalité c'est un peu plus complexe que ça et… ; _il hésite, s'ébouriffe les cheveux et ça m'agace_

\- Lydia s'il te plaît

\- Ok ; _elle se redresse_ ; Alors en gros c'est une meute de femme. Elles se sentent en danger. Elles veulent un protecteur. Derek étant Derek, baraque, ferme et tout ça elles ont décidé de l'avoir. Elles nous ont fait venir sous un faux prétexte. Elles ont scindé le convoi en 2, nous attaquant nous pour faire diversion et pour réussir à choper le chef. Sauf que Boyd est avec Derek parce que tu connais Boyd il quitte pas d'une demi-semelle son précieux Derek. Donc elles les ont emmenés. Pour avoir un Alpha.

\- Merci ; _j'apprécie le côté direct et sans fard de Lydia_ ; Je vais réfléchir. Laissez moi les plans, les cartes tout ça

\- Stil…

\- C'est un ordre Scott ; _je claque ma tasse contre la table basse_

Plus personne ne moufte. Les documents apparaissent de tous les côtés. Je leur demande sans aucune gentillesse de dégager de chez nous et me mets effectivement à réfléchir.

Les cartes sont claires. Derek et sa précision. Je suis le tour de leur territoire du doigt. Pas très étendu. Je consulte les différents plans. Certains de la main de mon loup, d'autre de celle de Scott ou même de Lydia. Pour les affaires de meute je suis jamais consulté. Mais pour les affaires de sauvetages étrangement oui. Je soupire et me gratte la joue. Bon 2-3 visites s'imposent.

La première est pour Deaton. J'ai besoin de quelques petits outils. J'en ai encore dans mon labo mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de manquer. Le toubib ne dit rien et me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin sans proférer un seul mot. Je redémarre la voiture et vais voir Chris. J'aime pas plus que ça y aller mais j'ai besoin de lui. Les plans de bataille et de repli c'est pas ma spécialité.

La nuit se lève quand je sors de chez lui, un cahier quasi-rempli de multiples solutions. Je me roule ensuite vers les ruines de chez les Hales. C'est là que j'ai planqué tout mon arsenal. Les phares éclairent lugubrement ces poutres encore debout. J'ai toujours le même frisson. Mélange d'horreur, de tristesse et en même temps ce côté bagarreur. Je coupe le contact, inspire l'odeur de la forêt la nuit. C'est Derek qui m'a appris à faire ça. Pour « la sentir respirer et vivre ». Je recopie ces habitudes.

Mon premier pas fait du bruit sur le sol, il m'effraie presque moi-même. Puis les autres sont plus glissants, plus feutrés et quand je pénètre dans la maison je fais autant de bruit qu'un fantôme. Autant dire aucun au cas où vous seriez bouchés !

Je tire le vieux canapé défoncé, le tapis et la trappe apparaît. D'habitude c'est Derek qui le fait pour moi. Mais là, ben il est pas là donc je dois m'y coller. Une fois que l'entrée de mon « labo » est ouvert j'y pénètre. Parfois je m'imprègne un peu avant d'y rentrer, je fais deux-trois trucs bizarres. Là, pressé par le temps, j'y vais cash.

Sans lumière je descends l'escalier en bois. Je ne loupe pas une marche. Une fois tout en bas j'ôte mon t-shirt et ma chemise. Toujours sans source lumineuse. Puis je me mets à genoux. Tout mon être s'illumine alors. Les tatouages, qui sont normalement invisibles, se mettent à émettre une lueur rouge. La couleur de l'Alpha. Personne ne le sait. Seulement Derek et moi. Forcément que lui et moi puisque le soir du rituel on était que tous les deux. J'aurais pas apprécié des masses que les autres soient là pour notre partie de jambe en l'air passionné et ritualisé.

C'était une promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Il m'avait juré que si je survivais à 15 mois d'une relation avec lui en tant qu'humain on ferait le rituel. Les résultats changent en fonction du lien qu'à le loup avec son homme, que le lycan a avec son compagnon et tout ça, donc on avait fichtrement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait devenir différent. Pour nous rien de changé pendant une semaine. Et une semaine après, jour pour jour, à la minute, que dis-je à la seconde exacte, de l'accomplissement du rituel je me suis mis à brûler. Un halo rouge sang autour de moi. Derek aussi en a bavé. Ça a duré une minute ou deux et après ça je sentais absolument tout. Les courants d'air qui brassaient la poussière, l'odeur de Derek, son souffle qui gonflait ses poumons, son inquiétude. Tout !

On a été voir Deaton qui avec son flegme habituel à lâché le mot « magicien ». Il m'a refourgué 4 ou 5 bouquins vieux de 300 ans dans les bras et démerdes toi Stiles ! Heureusement que j'aime lire je vous jure.

Je me recentre. Je me concentre. Je m'ouvre et laisse la Terre s'ouvrir à moi. Le loup noir apparaît sur ma poitrine. Il s'anime, roule des mécaniques, s'éveille à moi. C'est la part de Derek qui est toujours avec moi. Je pose ma main dessus.

\- Bon alors mon gros t'es où ? ; _le loup tout à coup geint, il s'immobilise comme bloqué et se met à convulser ;_ Génial attaché et drogué. Ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir ! ; _je charge ma main d'une petite lumière dorée, l'amour que j'ai en moi pour lui – ouais je sais c'est cucul la praline mais c'est comme ça c'est pas moi qui ai inventé le rituel et ses conséquences –_

Une fois ma paume en contact avec le loup il se remet et s'ébroue. Il grogne, mécontent. T'inquiète mon gros je le suis aussi ! Je me relève, commande à la lumière de s'allumer et prépare un sac. Les lignes dans mon dos se mettent à chauffer. Je suis en train d'emmagasiner l'énergie. Je me gorge de tout ce que ce lieu m'apporte. C'est comme si les Hale m'aidaient. Quand je l'ai dit à Derek il a – à votre très grande surprise – roulé des yeux !

Une fois mon sac prêt de mes petits mélanges, potions et autres conneries de magicien je remonte à la surface. Je passe mon t-shirt et redémarre la voiture. J'arrive les filles, et louves ou non, ça va saigner. On enlève pas mon mec comme ça.

Je me gare à la lisière d'une forêt. C'est quoi cette obsession qu'ils ont tous pour les bois ? Je ferme les yeux et commande aux arbres de m'indiquer la voie et de ne pas révéler ma présence. Un petit souffle d'air et un bruissement infime dans les branches m'indiquent que mon message a été reçu. Je commence à marcher. Je souris dans la nuit. J'aime bien devoir sauver le cul de mon poilu.

Sans surprise le camp est gardé. Par une jeune fille, 17 ou 18 ans à tout péter. Je m'accroupis à une dizaine de pas d'elle. Normalement elle aurait du me sentir, m'entendre mais je sais que le loup sur ma peau, qui est remonté jusqu'à mon épaule puisque son poste d'observation habituel est couvert par du tissu, me couvre. Elle ne s'inquiétera pas de sentir des effluves de Derek puisque celui-ci est quelque part par là. Je sors de mon barda une petite bouteille d'eau. A l'intérieur tournoie un mélange semi-visqueux bleuâtre. J'ouvre et le fais couler tout en lui demandant de ramper jusqu'au jambe de la louve et de la mordre à la cheville. Mon serpent de matière obéit et 2 minutes après la jeune fille s'écroule, drogué jusqu'à demain midi. Bien fait, nah !

Je crois halluciner quand j'arrive au centre du camp. On se croirait au 15ème siècle. Un feu au centre d'une place pavée. Mon mec et Boyd enchaîné sur des croix à côté et une vieille bonne femme sur un trône à proximité. Bon elles sont… 7… Ça va être easy ! Je me racle la gorge. Elles sursautent toutes !

\- Bien mesdames, assez joué avec mon gars, je vais vous prier, très gentiment de me le rendre séant. Sinon ça va chier et pas des bulles ; _je croise les bras sur mon torse et le loup bat de la queue sur ma peau, ça m'agace alors je lui assène une petite tape_

\- Qui es-tu ? ; _me demande leur simili-chef_

\- Je viens de te le dire vieille peau ; _j'avance d'un pas et pose mon sac au sol_ ; Son mec, son amoureux, fiancé, compagnon, appelle ça comme tu veux le résultat est le même. Il est à moi. Tout à moi. Et rien qu'à moi ! ; _je m'énerve un peu et des étincelles commencent à crépiter sous mes pieds_

\- On a besoin de lui

\- Mais moi aussi qu'est ce que tu crois ? Même si parfois il est casse-couille ! ; _j'inspire, prêt à lancer une incantation_ ; Tu me le rends tranquillement, là, de suite, son pote aussi parce que Boyd il est cool et il y est pour rien, et je m'en vais sans trop de dégâts. Pour vous les dégâts !

\- Pour nous ? ; _elle ricane, commence à se transformer_

\- Tant pis ; _je chantonne_

J'effectue un roulé boulé – parfait ! Je vais peut-être m'inscrire à la gym l'année prochaine ! – et attrape l'anse de mon Eastpack. La louve est presque sur moi. Je souris, joyeux. Rien de tel qu'une bonne baston pour me calmer ! Je joins mes mains, paume contre paume et commande au feu, juste à ma droite de former une boule autour de moi. Comme je lui ai demandé très poliment et en ancien runique – autant vous dire que pour apprendre ça j'en ai chié bien comme il faut – il obéit en une micro-seconde.

Je me retrouve au centre d'une boule de feu ardent. La louve s'y brûle le museau. Aoutch. Tant pis pour elle, j'avais prévenu hein !

\- Magicien

\- C'est une insulte ou non ? ; _je me relève et la boule s'adapte, j'ai désormais entre les mains un katana_

\- Magicien soldat

\- Hé oui

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Chris m'avait dit « pas d'attaque frontale tu t'y perdrais ». Ouais ben ou pas ! Sur un murmure la feu disparaît et je passe à l'attaque genre Samouraï zélé ou fêlé ça reste à voir. Je tranche sans tuer. C'est pas le but. Ma lame couverte d'une fine poudre d'aconit et de gentiane doit brûler, empêcher la cicatrisation immédiate et laisser une vilaine marque violette. Histoire qu'elles oublient pas qu'on me vole pas mon mec comme ça !

Après même pas 10 minutes elles battent en retraite. Je soupire. J'étais lancé moi. Bon… Je range ma lame, sors mon couteau de poche – Toujours se méfier une lame peut en cacher une autre – et m'avance détacher mes deux zigotos ! Boyd s'écroule face contre terre. Oups ? Ou pas… Derek j'y vais plus doucement. Le loup de ma peau jappe content de retrouver son lui en entier. Je tente de me calmer pour redevenir humain mais je suis un peu surchargé alors je reste encore un peu magique.

J'assieds Derek au sol et lui mets des petites baffes. Douces les baffes je vous promets ! Parole de scout – comment ça j'ai jamais été scout ?! ccchhhuuuttttt -. Il bave. Mmhhh plus sexy tu meurs. J'essuie avec son t-shirt – je suis amoureux mais y a des limites à tout – et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. J'explore son système. Drogué jusqu'à la moelle. Chié ! J'en ai marre de purger son organisme moi ! Bon quand faut y aller.

Je trace un grand pentacle autour de mes deux abrutis de loup, avec de la limailles de fer, du cuivre et un peu d'argent – ça c'est pour que les autres andouilles reviennent pas me chercher des noises quand je serais occupé ailleurs - . Je demande à la Terre de lier ses éléments et d'y apporter la force. La poudre fond et se solidifie en un joli ruban argent. Une douce chaleur nous entoure et le monde derrière le pentacle se floute après un dernier « wouch ». Ok, ça c'est fait – coche une case mentale imaginaire -. Maintenant…

Mon petit couteau – encore un autre, celui là à lame courbe, spécial sang, mmhhh bon appétit – j'entaille leur coude. Ouais je suis sympa je vais pas laisser Boyd comme ça. Il m'en voudrait ! Quelques gouttes tombent et glissent sur les pavés, rejoindre la terre battue en dessous. Une fumée violette s'échappe de sous les pavés. Et allé encore l'aconit. Je vais finir par demander aux services des forêts de brûler toutes ces cochonneries de plantes ! Je pose mes mains sur leurs coudes, le sang me couvre les doigts, bbbeerrrkkk je déteste cette partie...

J'exige de mon corps qu'il absorbe tout ce que contient leur organisme. Une fois fait je me sens comme ivre. Avec la conscience qu'il me reste je demande à l'air de l'absorber pour moi. Un vent d'air frais et vivifiant passe dans mes muscles et la sensation d'ivresse s'écoule de moi en même temps que mon souffle violet. Péniblement Derek ouvre les yeux. Il me voit, fronce les sourcils. Hé allé je sens qu'il va me gonfler !

\- Stiles ? ; _il grommelle_

\- Nan le père noël ; _je l'aide à se redresser avant d'aider Boyd, pas au mieux de sa forme_

\- Qu'est ce que… ; _il commence et je le coupe_

\- Ferme là. Je suis venu te sauver les miches, exactement comme d'habitude. Je sais pas si ce rituel on l'a fait pour que moi je devienne plus fort ou que toi tu te sentes plus protégé. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, encore une fois, comme d'hab. Maintenant je suis fatigué, j'ai faim parce que j'ai pas pris le temps de manger, je suis vidé au sens propre et passablement en colère contre toi

\- Vos disputes de couple peuvent attendre ou… ; _souffle Boyd_

\- Oh alors toi… Si tu oses dire à un de ces abrutis de poilus de notre meute que je suis capable de faire ça je t'explose la tronche, non pas avec mon katana mais avec ma bonne vieille batte de baseball. Capito ?

\- Message reçu 5 sur 5

\- Bien. L'Alpha est opé pour suivre son pauvre fiancé humain fragile et ridicule ou on plante la tente avec ces Dames ?

\- Stiles ; _il marmonne en fronçant encore plus les sourcils_

\- Allé en route avant que je ne me décide à te claquer pour de bon

Nonchalamment j'attrape mon sac, le jette sur mon épaule et sans me retourner balance un dernier « Vous pouvez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenu ! ». Boyd étouffe un rire et Derek allait me frapper l'arrière de la tête. Sauf que je lui balance un coup dans les côtes avec assez de force pour le faire se plier. Alors il préfère m'embrasser la tempe. J'préfère ça. Non mais !


End file.
